Where Everybody Knows Your Name
by GWHH
Summary: You ever wonder where Starbuck went after she "died". She goes to where everyone gones to have a good time. A Bar, but this bar happens to be in Limbo!


As the room come into focus, Starbuck found her self sitting on a bar stool in a rather nice, local corner type bar, there was no one else present in the main bar area on in the large dance and band area. Everything was paneled with thick real wood and the chairs was large and padded, booths lined the wall on both size. The ball was built in a L shape. Half for dancing and the band and the other half for drinking at tables and stools. All the tables was clean and set for the next round of nightly drinking fun, with nothing on them but the table clothes, bright white ones and high grade.. The lights were all on but it seemed totally emptied other than for her self. The stool was the nicest and most comfy she ever had sit on and she sit on a LOT of bar stools.

Suddenly, a voice called out to her, just down the bar about 6 feet away. How he miss seeing him, she wondered to herself. "Greeting Captain, can I pour you a cold one?" She turned suddenly a man of unknown age but dress as a bartender was polishing a glass. Starbuck said "who are you and how I get here and how you know my name"" The bartender said "all that will be answered in good time but first you need a drink." He poured a tall glass of ale, into an old fashion tall ale glass, and handed it to her. He walked over to her and put it down on top of a napkin. "Here you go, best beer in the anywhere out side heaven" he said. Starbuck smelled it and took a small sip. "Its OK", said the bartender, "go ahead it will be great-I promise, he said with a wink and grim."

Starbuck not had real ale since the attack on the colonies, and thought she never would have any again. After, 3 year of drinking moonshine and rock gut whiskey, she really wanted a real drink and she figure what the hell. And drink it all down in one gulp and as she finished it another ale appeared in front of her and she drink that down in one long gulp also.

The bartender said "they told me you could drink with the best of them, and they were right". "That some dame good ale" she said. "I suppose it is compared to what you been drinking for the last few years", said the bartender. Starbuck thought to the situation at hand. "Who are you and how I get here" Well, this is my bar and where you are is hard to explain. What the last thing your remember" he asked.

She said "I remember flying into a storm in space and than a blinding white light and now I am here." Suddenly, her face fall. The bartender seen this many times before and know what she was going to ask next. Starbuck asked the bartender "Am I died and are you God". "No you are not died and no I am not God", he answered back. Than where am I she asked him. The bartender said "That a simple question to answer. Welcome to: Limbo!!

Limbo-Starbuck shouted, what that the HELL is that? She shouted. "Calm yourself Captain, I went you to think, do you have any worries or problems or having any bad thought about anything of the trauma of your mortal existence." Starbuck thought about it for a very long time and realized that he was right. As she started to answered he slid another glass of ale in front of her. She did not have any worries or demons that haunted her everyday. Actually, she never felt better or happier.

She told the bartender, "you right I feel great, no problems and worries, first tell ever." "That what limbo like" he Said. "But what is limbo," she asked again. "That not my job to explain that to you, someone else will." "God?" she asked. "No, not him but one of the people who work for him directly. He should be him about now" said the bartender.

Suddenly, the door to the bar opened and blight sunlight flooded in. A well dress man walked in carrying a fancy old fashion walking stick and wearing an old fashion hat. He walked in and said good day George. "Good Day governor" said the bartender. "Your usually, asked the bartender." "No, George, I think I will have a brandy instead." The bar tender went over to a bottle on the shelf and poured a healthy glass of brandy for the "governor"

Than after drinking down half the glass, the Governor turned his full attention to Starbuck. Captain Kara Thrace welcome to limbo I am the governor and your guide to this realm of existence. "OK, Governor" Kara said with all the hardness she could muster. The Governor smiled "he told me you would be a unique person and I see he was right as usually." "And who your boss buddy, Starbuck asked." "God of Course." "What!!!" said Kara, "God your boss." "We talk everyday on the phone, said the man. I am in charge of all humans in the limbo realm, said the governor."

First off, lets get you a nice set of clothes said the governor. She did not realize it until he said it, but she was still wearing her flight suit and gear, minus the helmet of course. Your flight suit does not suit you. With a snap of his fingers, she was wearing a low cut shirt and a great fitting pair of pants and really rocken boots. She just looked down at her new outfit

"OK, you got my attention pal. What the deal here?" said Kara. The Governor started to talk. God choose certain people to do "direct action mission" for him in your way of thinking. When these people "die" for a lack of a better word. They are taken here, until they can be sent on one last "mission" to do his work in a direct way. Actually, you are very unique, not only do you get to live again in the realm of living souls and warm bodies. But you get to do it in the same body and place as you died. That very unusually, you really, a very important cog in the direction and destiny of total time and space of the entire know university. Huge changes, pivot on what you did, and will do when you get back.

Kara was speechless for one time in her life. She the changer of the entire university, God choose HER. This was a mistake and she said as much to him. "My dear, God does not choose, people to do things because they are pure, or pry twice a day or go to tmeple 5 days a week, he choose them because they can handle it. And you can handle anything. Did you know the big guy been trying to "kill" you for years and you keep not dying." "How that possible?" asked Kara. "Free will, my lady, free will" said the governor. Not only did God give us the greatest gift ever, life it self. He give us the 2nd best thing in the university "free will". Which, means that he just can't kill you, he got to hit you when your free will is working towards him. And your level of free will is amazing. God, has big plans for you, he said with a twinkle in his eye. "Big plans, what big plans?" asked Kara. Well, he told me the basic and boy it's a dozer, but I can't tell you any of that, those are the rules here, my dear.

But the hybrid said I was the "harbor of doom and destruction for the colonies said Starbuck". The governor shook his head and said the message always gets mangled when it get sent down. It was suppose to harbor of "destiny." Not destruction. While, nothing we can do about that now, said the governor.

"Now, Kara" said the governor. A few basic things about Limbo, time does not extensive here, there is "time here" but it really does not existence. Its just there to give you some touch stone to your old life. All the people you meet here, except for people like George will be souls waiting for a "mission". You can do what ever you want here, there no sin and we got the best, food, booze and stuff anywhere outside of heaven. You have no worries here, everyday like the best day of your "other life". There only a couple of rules. One: don't call the big guy by God to often he does not like people to use his name unless they really have to. Rule Number 2: don't ask the staff here about what you got to do for the big guy, they know the basics like I do, but can't tell you.

"What is George and people like him," asked Starbuck. They work here, said the governor. They enjoyed what they were doing so much in the moral realm, that when they died they were giving a choice to work here, or go start to heaven. George, decide to work at this bar and he can still here until he decide to wants to move onto the next step in the afterlife. "How can you do that," asked Starbuck. "Free will my dear, free will," said the governor."

Now, finish your ale, and lets get going its only about mid afternoon, way to early to start drinking all day, beside there someone here who been waiting for you. They walked out to the front door and into the street, It was like Norman Rockwell painting coming to life . Everything, was clean, and prefect. No, cracks in the side walk, no garbage in the curbs all the shops was open and manned by nice looking and very happy people. Several shopkeepers come out to her and told her hello and it was a honor to meet such a chosen person and she should come back in and pick up some of there items. Kara asked the governor, "how do these people know me?" "My dear", said the governor "This place is like a ship, there no secrets here and everyone knows everyone else business, plus you're a very special person, like I told you. Its like being a celebrity back in the mortal world."

They walked a couple of blocks to a large and very nice old fashion hotel. Into a unbelievable lobby with miles of marble, dozens of painting and stautes and a huge indoor water fountain. The Governor walked up to the front desk and asked the "clerk" for a key to suite 16 and if he was in the back bar already. The lady at the front desk said, "yes he there and ready." "Good" said the Governor. They walked down a wide hall, with thick carpeting and old master painting on the wall and stop in from of a large set of large wooden door. He give her the key and said this is your palace until your deicide to move to another location. He turned and said "your friend in there, after you done with him, and take as long as you what by the way, you need to get me a call, just hit number 2 on any phone and it will reach me. "Good luck," my lady. He smiled at her, straighten his clothes and turned and walked away, singing a little tune.

She wondered who was waiting for her. She grab both doors handles and opened both doors at once, there seated at a small round table, with a drink in front of him was: Zak Adama!!!


End file.
